


#2

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre





	#2

“I can't believe I let you drag me to this party,” Derek growls as they push through the throngs of people. Scott smiles unconvincingly, frantically scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. Lydia, Alison...hell, he would even be glad to see Jackson right about now!  
A blinding flash of red and green whizzes past him.  
“You're standing under the mistletoe,” Stiles announces cheerfully, bouncing to a halt right in front of Derek. There is a mistletoe dangling over his head where he has pinned it in place with a hairband. The contraption is blinking merrily.  
“Pucker up, sour puss!”


End file.
